Looming sun
by mysterious blue jay
Summary: A goddess of night tied to a human.The god of day claiming superiority to the land and a kingdom where what's enslaved rules the world.Kenshin invites the royals to his castle to find a wife.He meets Kaoru,a cloaked girl and Tomoe's servent.Can he resist?
1. Chapter 1

Looming Sun

Summary: A goddess of night tied to a human. The god of day claiming superiority to the land and a kingdom where what's enslaved rules the world.

A/N: I finally got this story out, I hope you enjoy it!

"Kamiya, Where are you?" Tomoe screamed. Kaoru ran into the room, "Yes milady?" The words tasted bitter in her mouth. Kaoru was wearing a hooded black cloak that was spelled so that if you looked into it you would only see darkness. She had cuffs around her wrists that were connected by a chain so she couldn't go against her 'masters' who were the king and/or king of the country. Tomoe didn't know about the cuffs though.

Kaoru was trapped in the castle during the day and could roam freely within the city at night. Tomoe stood at her full height, barely taller and definitely thicker than her but not to the point where she was fat. "Pack my stuff and be quick at it, use magic if you must. We are leaving for Soleil today." Kaoru's eyes widened and she worked to get Tomoe's gowns into the luggage, "We milady?" Tomoe glanced at the packed luggage, "Yes we, you're coming with me. Hurry, we're leaving now!"

They were settled into the carriage, Kaoru sitting across from Tomoe so she could protect her if anything went wrong. Tomoe curiously peered into Kaoru's hood, looking for the face she knew she wouldn't see. It disgusted her.

"I expect you to act like a lady; you must speak only when spoken to and never speak out of turn."

"…"

Tomoe was getting frustrated with the lack of responses that Kaoru was giving and decided to confine__to the girl, "I hope to marry the ruler of that land Himura Kenshin. He's a god but a deserve him. That is why many dignitaries are flocking there; he's hoping to find a bride. Of course I'll be the one who becomes the goddess by his side." Unknown to Tomoe Kaoru had a huge smirk on her face.

'We'll see.'

The carriage rumbled up the road and parked in the line of other carriages. The door opened and a footman helped Tomoe out of the carriage. Kaoru hopped out, ignoring the footman who looked at her in horror. She followed Tomoe to a group of people and stood in the shadows, which wasn't hard considering that they were standing a yard away from where she was. Dark clouds covered the sky as if it was about to rain and Tomoe repeatedly glanced up.

Tomoe placed her hand out and a red haired man with gold eyes kissed it, "I am Himura Kenshin milady." A tall man with spiked up hair raised his hand in greeting, "Sanosuke Sagara but you can call me Sano," and pointing to a beautiful lady to his left who was wearing healer's robes, "And this is the fox." The 'fox' jabbed Sano in his ribs and bowed to Tomoe, "I am Takani Megumi your majesty." A short girl with a long braid and green eyes grinned, "I'm Makamichi Misao," and the tall man with icy blue eyes said, "Shinamori Aoshi."

Tomoe politely smiled and curtsied, "My name is Yukishiro Tomoe and this," she said pointing to Kaoru with a frown, "is my servant and the reason why we're late." Kaoru snorted. Tomoe hissed at Kaoru, "Introduce yourself."

Kaoru stepped forward and finally realized she was in the sun. With a soft smile that they couldn't see she bowed to them and said, "My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

Megumi frowned at her, "It is impolite to wear robes that do not show your face in the presence of five gods." Tomoe's eyes widened and repeatedly apologized and yelled at Kaoru to take off her hood. Kaoru bowed to all of them, "I am extremely sorry but due to the terms of my servitude with the Yukishiro's, I must keep these robes on and hide my face."

Megumi's eyes narrowed, "Even to gods and goddesses?"

Kaoru lifted her head, "Yes."

"Well there's no helping that," Sano said while scratching his head, "Will we ever see your face?"

"That has yet to be determined."

There was a brief silence followed by Kenshin clapping his hands together, "Well Yukishiro-dono if you would follow me to your rooms?" Kenshin started walking and Tomoe followed with a small smile, "I will if in exchange you would call me Tomoe?"

Sano made a gagging sound and Kenshin gave Tomoe a small smile, "Of course Tomoe-dono." Her smile changed to a frown.

Kaoru followed after them noting the path they took, where the exits were, the people they passed and the relationship between Kenshin and Tomoe. With a sigh she saw the sky out of a passing window. 'I wonder when night will come, when my break will come?'

Kenshin had left Tomoe in her rooms and had started walking towards his conference room. He could feel a headache coming; Tomoe was going to be a pain.

Everyone who had greeted Tomoe was there and his shishou. "Finally you made it baka deshi." Hiko commented. Kenshin's brow twitched in irritation as he went to his chair. "I was a bit preoccupied with Tomoe-dono."

Snickers were heard from Sano, Misao and Megumi. "It's not like that!" Kenshin yelled, eyes showing amber flecks. They all quieted down. Aoshi spoke up, "All of your guests have arrived."

"Good, are there any women here where marrying them will profit our country?"

"Tomoe Yukishiro, she rules over the kingdom of Nuit and that will a marriage would increase the kingdoms size by half and they specialize in objects no one's ever heard of."

"But what about Yukishiro, herself, does she have a good personality? Is she kind? What makes her stand out?" Megumi asked.

"The Yukishiro's have been down playing their actions and attendances to special events. No one would really know what Tomoe's like unless they're stuck around all day," Misao responded, "and no one would like to spend all day with any royal, especially not a female."

"Her personal servant and body guard. She sticks around Tomoe-dono all day she must know what she's like." Kenshin realized, almost hopping out of his chair.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be suspicious if we call her body guard here, Tomoe might blackmail her." Sano commented.

"Not if we call her hear for an inspection." Megumi said.

"Call her here and until the 'inspection' is over replace her with another guard." Kenshin ordered. They were about to find out about Tomoe Yukishiro whether she liked it or not.

Kaoru entered the throne room, curios as to what the inspection was going to be about. Kenshin stood at the head of the table and in the chairs were everyone that came to greet Tomoe and a giant man who looked oddly familiar.

"You called me here?"

"We want you tell us about Tomoe-dono, her personality and what she's known for." Misao said.

Kaoru raised a gloved hand to her chin and thought. 'How do I see Tomoe?'

"Are you going to tell her what I'm going to say?"

"Of course not."

"Okay well then let's see… Tomoe's a selfish arrogant person who may think of another person when it benefits her. She has a façade that she puts on to show you a fake her and has crazy mood swings. In the kingdom she's known as the Ice Queen for her cold heartedness and the façade that I already mentioned," staring at their shocked faces Kaoru continued, "I'm about 75 percent sure that she's making deals with the underground, wiping out anyone that would stand in her way. If you married her she would probably hire her extremely loyal underground worker to assassinate you."

"You're free to go now." Kenshin muttered.

"Why, why are you willing to tell us this?" Megumi whispered.

Kaoru placed her hand on the door and with a smile on her face, which they couldn't see, she turned towards them, "Because I'm not willing to let two kingdoms to suffer if you made the wrong choice." Kaoru exited the room.

Hiko chuckled, "I like that one."

Aoshi raised his hand up to his chin, "There's something off about her."

They nodded their heads in agreement. Kenshin's eyes turned gold, 'There definitely is something off about Kaoru Kamiya and I will find out what.'

Tomoe was laying on her bed when Kaoru walked in, "Where were you?" Kaoru played innocent, "You didn't hear about the inspection I had? It was called by Himura-sama himself. He was probably just making sure that you're as protected as possible since no one else that I know of was called in." Kaoru grinned into the darkness of her hood, 'Tomoe is easy to play, when you pull the strings right you could get away with anything.'

Tomoe grinned, "Another man falling hopelessly in love with me, it's all about my charm." Tomoe looked at Kaoru, "What you're still there? You're free at night so go to the garden or forest so I don't have to go through the pain of looking at you. Be sure to be back when I call though. Dismissed."

Once Kaoru left the room she cursed Tomoe in every language she knew, which was a lot. She walked to one of the public gardens and sat on a bench looking at the moon.

A few candle marks later:

"Even when the moons shining I can't see into your hood, it makes a person wonder what you're hiding." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Well then you can keep on wondering because if I was hiding something, not that I am, I wouldn't tell you." Kaoru retorted.

Kenshin stepped into the moonlight, "Now that you know who I am are you going to take back what you said?"

Kaoru's temper rose causing her to speak carelessly, "You arrogant fool, I wouldn't care if you're my father I would not take what I said back."

Kenshin's eyebrows rose, "Calm down my little hell raiser-"

"What did you just call me?"

"A hell raiser, you have such a temper if it got high enough it would probably raise hell. Anyway, you would never talk to Tomoe-dono like that. Am I right?"

Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest, "It's more fun to talk to her as if I felt neutral or even liked her, way more interesting. You should try it."

To her surprise Kenshin burst out laughing, "Amazing, it's been a long time since anyone's made me laugh. Who exactly are you?"

"I told you earlier, I am Kaoru Kamiya. Oh, I almost forgot, you asked what I was hiding under my hood. I know I said I wouldn't tell you so I won't tell you all of it. My family was bound to the Yukishiro's a long, long time ago and all of our will was taken away. One of the Yukishiro's favored one of my ancestors long ago and claimed that they would do anything for her. She asked for two things, the first was to be free at night unless there's an emergency. He agreed to that and it was granted. The second was that all of us were to wear gloves, boots and heavy cloaks to the extent where not a part of us could be seen. A spell was cast upon the cloaks to hide our faces. The Yukishiro painfully agreed to that, devastated that he wouldn't see her face.

"She grew ill from that day on. He asked her on her death bed about the cloaks, boots, gloves and the freedom during the night and she told him it was so that we would be able to have a part of us that they didn't know. He was outraged, he ordered us to take them off and tried to disband our night freedom but he had signed a contract, saying that if he took those things away from us that we would go free."

Kaoru looked at the moon once again, "After he had found a wife and created an heir that he killed himself to chase her into the afterlife to either be with her forever or to get his revenge from her deceiving him."

"I would like to think he followed her to the afterlife to be with her forever."

Kaoru looked at him, "Awww, you a true romantic!"

His mouth fell open, "The Battousai is not a romantic."

"That means nothing to me, you must have your reasons but was that a secret? I mean did you want to tell me?"

"No, not exactly."

"Hmm, well then I guess to be equal I have to tell you a secret of mine. Um okay will you trust me and close your eyes?"

"For some reason I'll trust you. It's irritating but it feels as if I've known you for years so I'll trust you." He said closing his eyes.

Kaoru slid off her hood thankful that no one other than Kenshin was near and watching, her magic made sure of it. "Umm you can uh look now."

He opened his eyes and his face twisted in shock as he stared at her midnight hair and ocean blue eyes. Looking into his eyes they were a lavender and when he saw her face his eyes turned a rich gold.

She smiled up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks, "This is how I truly look, please don't tell anyone." All he could do was nod. Her beauty was unearthly and he found himself leaning closer to her.

Looking into Kenshin's eyes Kaoru found herself unconsciously leaning closer to Kenshin. Once their noses were almost touching they both realized how close they were.

Kaoru blushed harder, "Um Kenshin, I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice husky.

"I'm just a servant and bodyguard."

"Just shut up Kaoru." Kenshin said bringing his mouth down on top of hers. The kiss was soft and Kenshin slid his tongue over her bottom lip causing Kaoru to gasp and gaining entrance to her mouth. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth, her sweet taste. Kaoru pulled back, her face rivaling Kenshin's hair.

"I'm sorry, all these girls are here so you can choose a wife and it's not right for me to kiss you." Kenshin was smug, "If I remember correctly it was me who kissed you."

"But I'm not one of your candidates to become your wife so it's wrong for you to kiss me."

"I'm a god; I don't have to follow the rules."

"I'm sorry I just can't." Kaoru said pulling the hood of her cloak over her head and running out of the garden.

Kenshin looked at the sky; the sun was starting to come up and yesterday's clouds covered the sky. Kenshin sighed; the weather fit his mood perfectly.

A/N: I finally got it out! It took a while and I would concentrate on my other story's but my muse is …um… forever changing. I will finish my other stories!


	2. A normal body guard?

Looming Sun chapter 2

A/N: The not so long awaited second chapter! I was busy concentrating on the Model Student to update sorry! Oh and dragon's breath isn't real.

Thank you to: Sahei, Morning Wolf and Cosmic-lover for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way shape or form!

Kaoru ran back to Tomoe's room and slipped through the door just in time for Tomoe to call her so Kaoru could help her dress. After dressing Tomoe in a simple but gorgeous, as Tomoe put it, white dress Kaoru sat on the floor her face as red as a tomato and extremely grateful that no one could see into her hood.

"Is there something wrong Kamiya?" Tomoe asked, "Oh I know you're in love with Himura-san and your sad he's fallen for me." Kaoru's eyes widened and blushed even more, "Not at all Yukishiro-sama." The truth was that Kaoru was dreading seeing Kenshin, especially after what had happened last night. Tomoe glared at Kaoru, angry that she wasn't jealous. Someone knocked at the door, "Your majesty breakfast is from now until two candle marks." A man said quickly shuffling away Tomoe opened the door and walked down to the dining room for breakfast.

Her seat was next to Kenshin's, who wasn't yet there, and looking around the table she could see no lady with her rank in any nation. 'He is going to fall hard for me, they always do.'

Meanwhile:

Kenshin groaned as he walked towards the dining room with Sano. "Hey Kenshin, are you okay, you look like crap."

"I feel like crap." Kenshin muttered darkly.

"You're close to being Battousai, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You must not have gotten enough sleep." Kenshin grunted in response. The truth was that he couldn't get the picture of Kaoru's blushing face out of his head and had needed to take a cold bath that morning.

Sano snuck a glance at Kenshin, his glow that was naturally around him since he was the sun god was dim and his face was flushed. Something must have happened and Megumi would be happy to help him find out what. They entered the dining room and Sano looked towards Kenshin's seat and snickered, seeing that Tomoe was the one with the seat next to him. Noticing Kenshin's sigh he had realized that too.

…

Kaoru looked around the room looking for escape routes and places people could easily attack from. Allowing herself to relax she looked to the right of Tomoe's chair and saw Kenshin. Her heart sped up and a light blush graced her features as she unconsciously licked her lips.

Her senses were assaulted by the smell of poison and wood. Looking out the window she could see an archer aiming straight for Tomoe. For a second she considered letting the arrow hit Tomoe but decided that her reputation didn't need to be ruined. Stepping forward right as the arrow was fired Kaoru managed to grab it, a foot away from Tomoe's face. Ignoring gasps as another arrow was fired she grabbed the second one and threw the first one at the Archer's leg.

Kaoru's aim was true and the arrow lodged itself in the Archer's leg causing the man to fall from the tree. "Pardon my interruption but I suggest you capture the man and get an anti-poison in him before he dies." Kaoru stated inspecting the poison soaked arrow. Kenshin stood and ordered guards to protect Tomoe, "Kamiya," Kenshin called, "Come with me and bring the arrow, I would rather not be poisoned by touching it." Kaoru loyally followed to the healer's rooms where the archer was withering on the table.

Megumi stood there ordering people out of the room until only Sano, Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Hiko and herself were in the room. She was reluctant to letting Kaoru stay but Kaoru was carrying the arrow.

Megumi ordered Kaoru to set the arrow down on the tray after carefully inspecting the arrow she recognized the poison. "It's dragon's breath, there's no cure." Everyone except for Kaoru's eyes widened. Red welts started to appear on his body. They knew there was no cure; the skin would boil until the body exploded. Megumi turned to Kaoru, "This is your fault, if you hadn't thrown that arrow at him he wouldn't be poisoned. Kenshin's eyes turned gold and he almost snarled at Megumi. "If I hadn't done anything someone would be dead, you could be grateful," Kaoru's voice was light and teasing, "And how do you know there is no cure?"

"I'm the sun goddess of healing, I would know."

Kaoru retracted her arm from her sleeve and grabbed a little bottle that hung in a bag in her robes. Pulling her arm back through the sleeve she walked toward the archer, stopping in front of him. Opening the bottle she let a drop slide down the man's throat. The welt's disappeared and the man bolted upright only to be restrained by Sano and Aoshi. Megumi stared, "What did you give him?"

"The cure." Kaoru said in an 'I told you so' voice. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be getting back to Tomoe-san." Kaoru left the room. Hiko chuckled, "She gets better every day."

…**...**

Kaoru found Tomoe in the stables after she washed the poison out of her glove. She found Tomoe glaring at the horse she was on. "Kamiya, this is a competition to see who is able to ride a horse the best but," Tomoe said looking down at the horse she was on, "my horse is being uncooperative. Yet I will win so stay to the sides."

"Yes milady." As it turned out Tomoe couldn't get her horse to move and it stubbornly stayed in the same spot. Seeing a flash of red Kaoru looked to the stands only to notice it was Kenshin's hair and that he was staring at her. She quickly looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks and the image of her pulling her fingers through his hair. His hair looked soft and Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if he washed it regularly. She mentally smacked herself; she didn't have time to think about that!

As it turned out Tomoe lost and even though Kaoru saw it coming, Tomoe was shocked. Managing to dismount her horse she fumed, "I can't believe I didn't win! The country bumpkin who had won was raised on a ranch; I'm royalty, why should I have to ride a horse like a man!" Kaoru didn't answer; Tomoe was horrible at riding horses and made up a lot of excuses for why.

"I'm sure she cheated Tomoe-san." Tomoe nodded angrily; Kaoru slowly twisting Tomoe around her finger. Kenshin walked up to the pair, "Hello ladies." Tomoe stopped her rant and fluttered her eyelashes, "My lord why have we been graced with your presence?"

"I would like to compliment you on your… unique riding."

"I usually ride better my lord; I'd love to show you sometime." Tomoe said fully aware of all the glares she was receiving.

"Yeah…" Kenshin's eyes travelled to Kaoru who stood behind Tomoe, it looked as if he was ogling her.

"Hey Kenshin! We have a meeting!" Sano yelled earning a glare. Kenshin nodded at him, "I would love to borrow your guard; we have some questions for her."

Tomoe nodded, "Feel free."

Kaoru sighed following Kenshin into the castle.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Kaoru's release

Looming Sun chapter three

A/N: I'm in a rut for the model student do I'm updating this one. Pretty excited for it too!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Kaoru followed Kenshin back to the room with the huge table in it. From the look of things it was as if there was about to be a trial; standing where Kenshin left her she was attentive.

"Name." the man, Hiko, asked.

"Kaoru."

"Full name." Sano bit out.

"To you it's just Kaoru; my full name is none of your business." Kaoru said smugly. Hiko grinned at Kaoru, slightly chuckling.

"Not even to your king?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru's voice turned harsh, "That man is not my king, I'm from Nuit."

"Yet you are a slave." Aoshi said. Kaoru saw red, she desperately wished to strike out at the man but didn't.

"Not by choice, if I had my way I'd be free."

Sano opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kenshin, "Enough, we didn't bring you here to argue with you; we brought you here to ask how you healed that man."

Kaoru wanted to play around a little more, the consequences would be small. "I used a potion." She succeeded in making them all glare at her but Hiko who looked fairly amused.

"We were aware of that." Sano said.

"You were? Bah~ little details, huh?" Kaoru was fairly enjoying herself. Hiko was chuckling at this point, favoring Kaoru over sake.

"Where did you get the potion?" Kenshin asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Made it; secret family recipe, keep hush, hush about it."

Megumi abruptly stood up, knocking her chair over and slamming her hands on the table, "I'm tired of your games! Tell us how to make the potion!"

Kaoru smiled, Megumi had fell for the bait, mocking concern she continued, "If you're tired you should probably take a nap, wouldn't want you to pass out on us now do we? Oh and it's a family secret passed to the females so I'm not telling you."

"You're acting like a brat." Kenshin, no, Battousai growled out. Kaoru's eyes widened. Light filled the room, the first sunlight Kaoru had seen, it had always been cloudy. A burst of air came through the room and Kaoru allowed it to slip her hood up. She tilted her head to the sun in the room and closed her eyes.

Whispering she said, "With the sunlight shining on me I brake thy crystal bonds, I brake thy hold on my soul, I brake thy hold over my line, I brake thy control of me, as the remaining goddess of night and the moon I Kaoru Kamiya brake the bonds on my soul!"

A/N: Done! That explains some things and case it didn't I included a part of chapter three.

Her eyes snapped open as her cloak flew off of her. A dark aura surrounded her one that held traces of evil and yet purity. The crystal shackles around her arms shattered into millions of pieces and she heard the voices of her family cry out to her thanking her for shattering the bonds on them and she felt their spirits leave. Looking down at herself she noticed she was wearing black shorts and a black tunic with her sword in the short's belt.

She looked at the sun god and his minor gods, "You asked for my real name; it's Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru the last princess Nuit."

"The Yukishiro's caught one of my family members a long time ago and captured the kingdom yet they still support me, the Yukishiro's oblivious. According to the contract of the Gods made so long ago, any who I wish will come and help me claim Nuit once more."


	4. A Life Story

A/N: I'm happy that you all reviewed! I know you have a lot of questions (confusing story) but I hope to answer them all in this chapter! I know the story goes fast but I'm slowing it down now, I had just wanted to get to the main plot and where the pairings get paired up.

Disclaimer: I don't have enough free time to own Rurouni Kenshin.

Her eyes snapped open as her cloak flew off of her. A dark aura surrounded her one that held traces of evil and yet purity. The crystal shackles around her arms shattered into millions of pieces and she heard the voices of her family cry out to her thanking her for shattering the bonds on them and she felt their spirits leave. Looking down at herself she noticed she was wearing black shorts and a black tunic with her sword in the short's belt.

She looked at the sun god and his minor gods, "You asked for my real name; it's Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru the last princess Nuit."

"The Yukishiro's caught one of my family members a long time ago and captured the kingdom yet they still support me, the Yukishiro's oblivious. According to the contract of the Gods made so long ago, any who I wish will come and help me claim Nuit once more."

"First things first, we have to interrogate you." Kenshin said.

Kaoru shrugged, "Fine by me."

"First off, who are you? And tell us how you came into the Yukishiro's service."

Kaoru nodded, "My full name is Kaoru Kamiya and as you probably don't know I'm the last goddess of the night. A long time ago there was an uprising and at that time the gods and goddess's of the Night ruled over Nuit. At some point one of my ancestors fell in love with a human, a Yukishiro. The love was one-sided and was never returned to my ancestor."

"The love grew to the point where my ancestor would give up anything for her and did. He offered his service and let her bind him with crystal chains. He didn't know that the chains were enchanted and that once one god put them on the rest in the family would be bound. The night clan was only made of the Kamiya family and the ending result was that we were all bound."

"Since we were a whole family of gods and goddess's we found out the bond's weak point, sunlight. We were restricted from leaving the castle in the day time and if we tried to stay out till dawn they tapped into our magic supply and instantly teleported us inside of the castle, minutes before the sun touched us."

"We were trapped for so long the Yukishiro heirs began to forget important things. They soon forgot about the bonds when we got our cloaks and if they knew about them our magic power would be theirs to use. They also began to forget that it was the Kamiya family; of course we had a small part in that." Kaoru smiled a sad smile, full of memories.

"We hid the noise of the bonds and fortunately if they did hear them the Yukishiro's were arrogant enough to think that we wouldn't lie to them but they figured out we had basic servant magic though. When Tomoe first spoke of coming here I was relieved that she was stupid enough to ignore the one thing that her lineage had warned her about. At one point though she received a message not to come here, it was a death threat. She stayed by my side all this time because she was afraid she was going to be assassinated; she would have stayed in Nuit but she wouldn't pass up the chance."

"I would have rather broken the bonds in a show for Tomoe but it was cloudy, not enough light to break them but them you came and they were broken."

"Where is the rest of your family?" Hiko asked.

"The rest of my family," Kaoru breathed in a shaky breath, "the whole captive thing didn't work for them and they wasted away; passing on their powers as tradition was, to the youngest, me. They all wasted away leaving me left and as much as I wanted to go with them I would rather live and find salvation."

Kenshin's eyes were wide, this girl had lived this way, seeing everyone she loved passed on yet kept at it. The rest of them obviously felt the same way and Misao looked as if she was about to cry. All in all they were at a loss of words.

Hiko nodded, "I mourn for your losses; even as the gods of night they were good people, not evil, as everyone portrayed them. Kaoru gave a thankful smile to the man.

Kenshin nodded at Hiko's words, "I think a proper introduction is in order, I am the Sun god Himura Kenshin." He stood bowing.

Sano bowed next, "Sanosuke Sagara the Sun god of war." The gods were divided; there was a Sun or day clan and a Moon or Night clan. Within the Sun clan there were different families that became the separate god of what they were, the sun's aspects. The strongest earned the title of sun god of… The main family raised the main sun god and the other families raised his aspects.

In the Night clan the main gods all came from one family, the Kamiyas'. The main god, the god of the moon which was what Kaoru had been at first before she had gained her families powers. The last main god usually had the next one. She was currently all of the Night's aspects.

Misao stood curtseying, "Misao Makamichi, the Sun god of shadows."

Aoshi bowed next, "Aoshi Shinamori, the Sun god of ice."

Megumi stood curtseying, "Megumi Takani, the Sun god of healing."

Hiko gave an awkward bow, "Hiko (can't remember his last name) the god of the sun's skies"

Megumi smiled, "Know that I think about it, you gave us your last name when we first met."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she rubbed the back of her head, "Well I was thinking about when we were free and how I'd greet people."

"So when are we going to tell Tomoe-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Tomorrow at breakfast; it'll be so fun to tell her she's not a royal!" Kaoru said, childlike excitement dancing in her eyes.

A/N: I plan to update this in a few days…hopefully.


	5. Decleration

A/N: I got a review that said that Kaoru's life story contradicted the story she told Kenshin but it really doesn't. The story from the first chapter is narrowed down to that one family member and is how she got her cloak, gloves and boots. The story in the last chapter is how she was bonded. Hope I cleared that up! Oh and this story does not have a beta so the grammar and spelling will be a little iffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Kaoru walked down the halls to the dining room. She had slept in a room that was put together extremely quick, it was befitting for her. She sighed; all she wished was that her family had never been captured; that things would start over from there. People needed a reason to live and for her that would be it. She grinned, her new purpose would be to go back in time and change what happened. It would probably be impossible or kill her but it was now her driving force.

She had made it to the dining room, receiving a lot of stares. She tried to ignore them but they were starting to aggravate her. Why would the Sun God want to marry a human anyway? She inwardly smirked; today her seat was right next to Kenshin's.

Sitting down she looked at the seat next to hers, which just happened to be Tomoes'. She smiled, the Yukishiro's would pay. First Kaoru would take away what Tomoe wanted most, to marry Kenshin. Unfortunately for her there was an unspoken agreement in the world of the gods; none will marry a human for love. Marrying a human for love would just lead to the other gods killing said human.

Kaoru glanced at Tomoe; who politely smiled. "Who are you?" Tomoe 'kindly' asked. Kaoru had been around her long enough to know that it was an act. Kaoru refused to let Tomoe have any more wins, the two had always been good at acting.

"Another girl trying to win the heart of Lord Himura."

Tomoe nodded smiling; yet Kaoru knew she was inwardly fuming. At that moment Kenshin walked in. Everyone rose, seating themselves after Kenshin sat down. Calling everyone to attention Kenshin stood up.

"Today, we have a special guest that we are thankful to have in our castle, the goddess of the night, Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin gestured to Kaoru who smiled at all the death glares she received. They had already been out of Kenshin's league but they had a slimmer of a chance of marrying him. Now that a goddess was here, especially an unmarried one, they had next to none.

"I'm honored to be here." Kaoru said, causing Kenshin to smile down at her.

Tomoe growled, "I apologize for interrupting but where is my bodyguard?"

Many people were surprised at Tomoe's rude outburst yet Kaoru was inwardly cheering.

"Right here." Kaoru said venomously.

Tomoe looked really confused, "Then you're not the goddess of Night."

"I'm both, actually, I used to be your bodyguard but now I'm not. Your family imprisoned mine so many years ago and we've served you until I was the last one left. I never thought one of you would be stupid enough to break a curse your own family cast."

"Then I can imprison you again." Tomoe said after her initial shock. Kaoru burst out laughing.

"You're a fake royal! You honestly think you'd be able to do it? You'd kill yourself to try and get me in your servitude? The chances of it working are about one percent."

"I'm a royal! You can't talk to me like that!" Tomoe demanded.

"I'm a goddess and the kingdom of Nuit was never really ruled by the Yukishiros'. When I was allowed to go out at night I made sure that all the magical creatures were in my support and that they followed what I said instead of what you said. I made sure not to contradict; I would hate to get them in trouble."

"You lie!" Tomoe demanded.

"Why would I lie? I'm going to reclaim Nuit in the name of all my family members that died in your service." A breeze swept through the room setting Kaoru's words deep in the hearts of all who heard them.

A/N: I'm done! I've updated this story a lot lately and I adore my reviewers! So please read and review! I updated all my fics for my b-day!


End file.
